villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rick Malverne
Rick Malverne is the main antagonist in the Season Two CW show ''Supergirl ''episode "Alex". Rick is a junior high class mate of Alex and Kara Danvers. Information Rick has a rough childhood coupled by an abusive mother and a lonely life and hid from the emotional and physical pain by not telling anyone about this. He used to go out of his way and carry her bag for her at school. After he met Alex's new adopted sister Kara, Rick then went and invited Alex to Swan Beach after school. He even invited Kara as well since Alex couldn't go without her. She then accepted his invitation and he was happy she did. While at the beach, he told Alex that he thought Kara was weird. He witnessed everyone else at school thought it was a freak adrenaline thing, he believed that it was something else. Trying to free his father They struggled financially but his father had managed to found a way to pay for his son to go to college. But then his father was arrested for the murder of two people and Rick resolved to find a way to get his father out of prison. Over the years, the incident with Kara and the car crash stayed with him. He then heard all about Supergirl and saw that she was in National City. He then knew that Kara Danvers had moved to National City and he remembered Kara from before she wore glasses and realized that she was Supergirl. He then realized that he could use this information to rescue his father and went to National City to watch both Kara and Alex. He spent a year learning all he could about the Danvers sisters and came up with a way to rescue his father. He learned all about Kara and her powers, along with her friendship with the Martian Manhunter, about Alex and her relationship with Maggie Sawyer. When he felt he was ready, Rick laid in wait outside Maggie's apartment and took Alex prisoner. He contacted Kara through Alex's phone and told her that he had Alex and she would only be safe if she broke his father out of prison within the next 36 hours. He also told her that he knew that she was Supergirl. Eventually, Winn Schottwas able to identify who he was and Kara went to his home to look for Alex. He surprised her with surveillance footage of Alex, trapped in a room but Rick told Kara that he wouldn't tell her where she was unless she rescued his father. Kara brought Rick to the D.E.O. but J'onn was unable to read his mind. Kara and Maggie went to talk with him and he told Kara all about how he learned that Kara was Supergirl. When Kara asked what happened to him, he angrily told her about his painful childhood and the love he had for his father. However, when he saw that his father was trying to put too much effort in getting him to let Alex go, he realized that J'onn was trying to trick him. He remained resolute even when it seemed that they traced the signal from the camera. However, Rick calmly told them not to go there but Supergirl went and found that it was a trap. The timer went down to four hours and activated a trap which made it start to fill up with water. Maggie then came to visit him and Rick told her that maybe he had been relying too much on getting Kara to do what he wanted. He admitted that she wouldn't do it as she was too much of a Girlscout but he could see that Maggie would do what it takes to get Alex back as he had seen how much they love each other from when he had been watching them. Peter then told them both of where Rick would take her and they quickly found and freed her before she drowned. When Alex was brought back to the D.E.O. Rick was brought to see them. It was revealed that to protect Supergirl's identity and the D.E.O. Rick would have his memories wiped. Before it could happen, Alex went and gave him a hard punch at his face and asked J'onn to make sure he at least remembered that. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Supergirl Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:DC Villains Category:Envious Category:Crackers Category:Strategic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mastermind Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Deceased